<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Mistake by Shrimpnap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117963">Beautiful Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimpnap/pseuds/Shrimpnap'>Shrimpnap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Caring, Eventual Smut, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mpreg, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:39:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimpnap/pseuds/Shrimpnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows the whole story why an omega runaway and abandoned his own baby after born and his alpha who was the most caring, loving and affectionate of them all. The strongest alpha, was left alone to raise a baby on his own..</p><p> </p><p>Yet no one really knows why George left, some say its a dissapointment, some are even angry.</p><p> </p><p>But did Clay really don't know why?</p><p> </p><p>------------------</p><p>BTW Tubbo is their child. Bye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hit my head and thought of this plot for some reason. Always wanted to right some drama---this is surely gonna be a rocky-road a head for sure. Im not even sure if im serious about this but well...</p><p> </p><p>-------------------<br/>I don't know how ao3 works so sorry. Btw this is my first fic so don't expect too much on me haha...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dream! He....He's gone!" Sapnap blurted out, panting to himself while clutching both of his knees to catch his breath.</p><p>Meanwhile Clay was confused of what he meant.</p><p>"What gone?" He ask waiting for his friend nick to answer patiently.</p><p> </p><p>It almost took forever for sapnap to answer but when he did, the alpha's world fall apart..</p><p> </p><p>"George! G-George was gone."</p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p>"I'm sorry sir but we couldn't find him anywhere, even through the cameras its as if..h-he just vanished i--"</p><p>A loud thud of a fist slamming into a wall cause the whole room in silence, as all of the people present in the room flinch in horror by the intimidating aura radiating from an angry pure blood alpha.</p><p>None of them was brave to utter another word as they all stood their frozen with sweats dripping down their faces..</p><p>Thankfully Sapnap finally saves the day after coming back to who knows where, ushering to the people to leave as they all rush out without being told twice, which sapnap just sighed about not really getting affected by the angry alpha's pheromone (probably cause he was used to it by how long they've known each other)</p><p> </p><p>"Hey man.." after almost a minute of silence he finally spoken but was only given by loud growl, he felt a shiver run down his spine but he kept a strong emotionless posture, after all he was still a Dom Beta.</p><p> </p><p>"You do know that ain't gonna solve the problem if you keep stressing out right?" Sapnap sighed but the alpha still didn't answer him instead ignored the question by asking..</p><p> </p><p>"Did you finally found him?"</p><p>Yet Sapnap just stared at his eyes, getting nothing in return but a hard rage in his eyes hiding in his unfazed expression.</p><p>"No..i told you, he run away..he left you." The answer struck bullets to the alpha's heart and it hurts. He hated it but he was slowly feeling vulnerable....yet a big part of him was angry. Angry at himself.</p><p> </p><p>'My Omega...left me..' He was slowly losing hope.</p><p> </p><p>Not until sapnap cut his own thoughts by saying..</p><p> </p><p>"But he left the baby...your baby."</p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p>After hearing that it didn't take long for the alpha to rush running to where the said baby was..</p><p>With an overwhelming hope, he took a long look at baby lying comfortably while being held by one of the nurses..</p><p> </p><p>The lady took notice of his presence and blush slightly at the gorgeous man stood right infront of him, yet before she could ask the alpha instantly beat him to it..</p><p>"Can i hold... my baby?" Voice close to a whisper while eyes glued to the round hazel nut eyes of the baby staring staight right through him, not even caring for anything at the moment but the lady was fast to picked up as she smiled at him.</p><p>"Are you the father of the child sir?"</p><p>"Yes..." Clay answered, so genuine that he couldn't stop the tears that flowed in his eyes, making the lady gasp, seeing for the first time an alpha with a build that can crush you in any minute cry right infront of him was too shocking yet so mesmerizing that it feels illegal.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile the baby just stare at his father before crescent eyes bloomed with a pit of giggle echoing the alpha's ear..</p><p>Clay almost cooed..</p><p>Reaching his large fingers infront of the giggling baby before almost instantly soft tiny fingers grasp them so tight that it sends comfort from his side..</p><p> </p><p>But the overwhelming happiness just incresed when the lady finally give in and let him hold his own child.</p><p>He felt like he's on the clouds, but surely he knows it will be even better if he could share this moment to his other happiness..</p><p>Even though it looks impossible.</p><p> </p><p>A single tear fall on his emeralds eyes once more, erupting giggles from the baby in his arms making him smile as he bring his lips to the babies forehead whispering..</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry my little pup..i'll find mommy whatever it takes...i promise, tubbo."</p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure about this?..is this really your answer?..george?"</p><p>The said male stopped in his track, hand in a hat he's holding for a disguise before he slowly turn to face his friend who was standing beyond the walls of one of the patience room with arms crossed in his chest.</p><p>He sighed, walking towards him as he patt his shoulder...</p><p> </p><p>"You already know the answer for that just...help me on this for once, please....sapnap."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rare Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo is now 7 but apparently his a late bloomer for his alpha instinct to kick in. Not the rarest case i supposed...but what if clay/dream found something more incredible about his son?..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gonna speedrun this shi--</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a trueblood alpha, it was just expected that his son/tubbo will also turn out one. But because of not having both of his parents alphas, he was not considered a trueblood..yet that wasn't the reason why his worried about..</p><p> </p><p>"h-hey dad?.." a soft voice called out enough for the alpha's ear to perk up and turn his attention to his son who was shyly peeking his head behind his office room. He smiled wiledly before ushering at the toddler to move forward which he did, hesitantly.</p><p>"what is it son? do you need something?"</p><p>"u-umm..to-tommy invited me to sleepover, i-i was just wondering if you would--" tubbo stammer nervously, which just made the older smile more, completely understanding the request.</p><p>"of course tubbo you are free to sleepover, just call me when you get there okay?"</p><p>"Okay! thanks dad!"</p><p>after that tubbo immediately run out, obviously excited making his father chuckle silently before shaking his head and going back to his piled paperworks, meanwhile sapnap who was silently watching the interaction accross the room finally spoken..</p><p>"hey dream?"</p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>"isn't tubbo umm...an alpha?" he started by asking that made the alpha stop what he was doing, turning to face the beta with obvious confusion in his eyes.</p><p>"...yeah? why're you asking?" </p><p>"i don' know just...i just thought that isn't it time for him to show umm...like his alpha traits or something?" with hesitation in his voice he finally answered, meanwhile the alpha just sigh before going back to his work again.</p><p>"leave him sapnap, i know what you mean so don't pressure him, he's still a kid"</p><p>"yeah but didn't alpha traits usually came out within your 5th birth year?(i dunno about this i just made this up) beside youre a trueblood and basically your alpha traits was already there even if you wasn't born, so how is it that tubbo is a late bloomer?"</p><p>the statement itself confuses dream more as he didn't even took notice about questions like this, so if he didn't answer to the beta's question its an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>"i...actually don't know sapnap, now that i think of it--you don't think its because of him right?" the alpha look up, meeting the beta's gaze but onle get a shrugged in return. Now that he finally came into realization, he began to get worried.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p>"sapnap are we actually doing this?" clay ask reluctantly as if he was beginning to regret something for almost not trusting his son.</p><p>"dream...we're already here, beside you also wanna know the result right? it doesn't differ if he wasn't what we expect him to be so just..whatever the result just remember he's still your son--"</p><p>"i know that sapnap even without you telling me, and if it turns out that he's not actually an alpha then i'm still gonna cherish and love him just as what i promise george." the alpha exclaimed, feeling emotions bubbling up as the name of his omega slip his tongue.</p><p>meanwhile hours have past as they just waited outside the doctors office, currently undergoing the test for his son tubbo to know his true second gender, and someone ask if the trueblood was nervous, he won't hesitate to answer them a 'yes'</p><p> </p><p>"by the way how long are we still fucking gonna wait dre--" sapnap continued by a whine but a voice instantly cut him off..</p><p>"language please!, this is the hospital" the door from the doctor's office finally creaked open, revealing one of the alpha's trusted acquaintance.</p><p>"Oh hey bad! nice to finally showed up after so many HoUrs! thanks to you my feet is numb and i can't feel a thing!" sapnap complained but the sub beta just casually ignored him as he walk towards the silent alpha and handed him an envelope.</p><p>"This is what the test result turned out, are you sure you still wanna find out Dream?" Bad ask with a hint of worry that just adds to the burning nervousness of the alpha as he felt his heart thumping in his chest while he stare intently at the envelope in hand. But he knows he can't run from it and he was not planning to anyway.</p><p>"yes, i wanna know the result right here."</p><p>The sub beta just sighed before nodding and bidding his goodbyes to the two who remained standing still with eyes glued to the envelope. Sapnap gave the alpha a comforting pat in the back to ease his stress which snap the alpha away from hesitation and nodded in understandment before slowly reaping the envelope open and reading the result in immensed focus..</p><p>For a moment of two Dream was frozen, making Sapnap worried as he wait for the apha to speak rather than peek at the result himself, getting impatient as he finally ask but rather he himself was shocked when dream instantly answered..</p><p>"Dream what is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"He...He's not an alpha sap...but a sub Alpha?, is this even possible?"</p><p>------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"so a sub alpha huh...thats interesting" the omega exclaimed without turning to face the other man accross the room and just continued staring outside the window.</p><p>"youre not...worried at all? i mean its a rare case George, and its your son.." sapnap ask with a frown but was rewarded with a sigh before the said male answered him..</p><p>"i don't care even if he turned out to be an omega like me sap, and i'm pretty much sure that idiot doesn't mind too...but for sure he's confused."</p><p>"you mean Clay? yeah absolutely, from all the stress and effort he's been doing for all his life alone how do you think he will handle another?" </p><p>"Sapnap." george sternly said, already glaring at the beta before he walks out of the room and leave the beta alone sighing..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"why?...why won't you come back for him George? what could be the possible thing that clay did that you took this far to runaway and hide from him?..just what the hell is your reason!"<br/>--------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i don't even know anymore--but i guess im just kinda messed up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A thread of connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clay got a day off from work, tubbo wants to go outside and a male omega was task to buy groceries....</p><p> </p><p>surely nothing will turn out wrong, will it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>speedrunning this slowburn haha..Oh! and thank for the people who somehow got lost here(ノ*゜▽゜*)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo are you ready to go?" the alpha called from the living room with things he needed while he patiently wait for his son to walk downstairs.</p><p>"Yupp! just gimme a minute Dad, i'm coming!"</p><p>he heard a loud thud following after that almost made him wheeze before small loud footsteps was beginning to get closer.</p><p>"I'm ready! lets go get tommy!"</p><p>"Alright Chief, lead the way!"</p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean we run out of food?, Buy food.Right now." The male omega sassily commanded while glaring at the beta who was glaring back.</p><p>"NO!-Hey, first of all this is MY house! second, if there's gonna be someone who will buy food right now it should be YOU!"</p><p>"WHY ME?!--i refuse." george protest, crossing his arms accross his chest while raising one of his brows.</p><p>"What do you mean 'Why you?'-when you're the one who literally consume it all you stupid pig--Now we don't have food idiot, thanks to you!" sapnap burst, shouting at the male omega who was fast to cover his poor ears.</p><p>"arghh! youre so annoying--you know what Fine! i'll buy food but guess what,guess what......" the omega slowly walk forward towards the beta that cause to stumble backwards before he was completely cornered by slender arms and a pretty face inching and inching forwards, making his face turn into crimson until he felt a breathe tickled his cheeks before he felt his pocket getting groped.</p><p> </p><p>".......i'm not buying you any, you fool." the smaller whispered directly at his right ear before he run out the small house, that cause the beta to turn redder than possible before realization hit him like lightning--</p><p>"What the--GEORGE! thats my f*cking Money!"</p><p>----------------(MEANWHILE----)</p><p> </p><p>Clay was silently watching his son with a smile in his face as he audibly listen to the small sub alpha's laugh accross his direction while he recklessly play with his friend tommy,who was also an alpha when suddenly three petite omega's walk up to him, fumbling with their fingers shyly. Meanwhile the alpha just gave them a smile before asking..</p><p>"yes? may i help you?"</p><p>"uhh no actually but...can we get your number, please?" the girl with redhead spoke on behalf of the other two, yet before clay could gave it, he ask one more question..</p><p>"May i ask why?" he ask politely as possible but only got a blush from the three before they hesitantly answered..</p><p>"w-we just wanted to know if you're single.."</p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>George POV</p><p>Humming in victory as i stroll across the bustling city with a black and white panda wallet in hand, as i skip-step happily towards the supermarket where i buy as much as many amount of foods that i want without hesitation making me sigh in contentment while watching the people walking by and children's playing together happily. I finally felt content and free.</p><p>"so refreshing, i hope everyday is like thi--" my words was cut off by a squeal coming from my right, as a group of three female omega's was muttering at themselves while staring at a guy that was oddly familiar, as i squint my eyes closer to verify the dirty blonde locks, piss-yellow crescent eyes, with overcast unclear freckles, crimson pink soft lips that was curved upward into a smile, and a tall figure........</p><p> </p><p>George froze in his feet.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh you gotta be f*ckin kidding me!--'</em>
</p><p>"s-should i go? i-i don't think he will even notice me--h-how about we all go together?" the omega with brown short hair suggested, that made me turn to look at her with a frown, as there was a burning range inside of me slowly lighting up the strange feeling building up--thankfully i was fast to remember that i don't have anything to deal with the alpha anymore, shrugging before i try my best to hide my scent as i started to walk away.</p><p>"that's actually a good idea! let's go!" another girl answered that made me cringe inside as i silently glance at them slowly inching towards the dense alpha, that made me instantly shake my head and ignore the foreign feeling inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly my gaze went back to the alpha male again, now surrounded by three beautiful ladies that made me click my tongue in irritation, making me lose every inch of patience in me.</p><p>"arghh!, f*ck it." i mumble before successfully sneaking behind the alpha, before settling behind the tree as i hide my scent perfectly behind sapnap's hoodie, which i was wearing. now realizing what i was doing, i felt dumb for no reason..</p><p>'<em>What the hell am i doing?!i should be running away by now, why am i--'</em></p><p> </p><p>"i'm sorry.." the first word that i heard from Clay over the years, stop me from thinking as i suddenly felt a pile of emotions at the back of my head, starting to build up that cause for me to stay still in my place as i silently listen..</p><p>"w-what?" another omega with blonde hair utter, as confused as the other two, that cause for clay to silently sigh before another word comes out of his mouth, making me completely melt before i shrugged the feeling..</p><p>"I already has an omega i'm inlove with. " the words flew out so easily from clay's mouth but it sure make my whole world shutter into pieces..</p><p><em>'so he finally found someone</em>?...<em>wait--i should be happy about this right?..then why am i..'</em> i mumble in my head as i felt tears slowly and surely trying their best to escape from my eyes but i was fast to restrain it. Just like before.</p><p>"someone.... you're inlove with?" the omega' s voice laced a dying sadness in her tone that the alpha didn't notice as he happily answered..</p><p>"Yes!, they're not right here, right now.. but once i saw him again, i will never ever let him go"</p><p>
  <em>'Oh..is he talking about, me?'</em>
</p><p>"Huh... so he left you?--" the girl exclaimed but was nudge by his redhead friend instantly, as they saw the alpha's smile dropping down.</p><p>
  <em>'I have my reasons..'</em>
</p><p>"Catie! that's rude--i'm so sorry, she didn't mean it--"</p><p>"its okay, i know he will come back anyway" Clay utter with the same assurance in his voice, that finally made me breakdown as i whispered enough for myself to hear.. <em>"i'm sorry clay..but i won't, its all your fault."</em></p><p>"how are you so sure about that?" the girl ask once more and was met by seconds of silence before the alpha gave them a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well you see, i can't see him as his back was turned towards me but i can feel the genuine smile radiating from him as he answered..</p><p>
  <em>"Because we have a son."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I did't get to hear what he said after, as i feel like another word from him and i sure will definitely forgive him from whatever reason he have done in the past. and i can't let that happen.</p><p> </p><p>thats why i run away. again.</p><p> </p><p>Panting to myself as my legs turn to jelly from exhaustion, when suddenly a ball came crashing to me, hitting my head directly making me wince as i stumble on my feet but before i could even fall, small warm fingers was supporting me from standing still.</p><p>"T-thank yo--" i was about to thank whoever this kind kid who was helping me when the moment i look down to him, green irises was already fixcated on me making my breathe hitch before i realize the familiar face that i usually saw from sapnap's photos in his phone. (i made tubbo's eyes the same as Clay;)</p><p>Not moment after, just staring at each others eyes with laced connection, a gasp cause me back to my senses, and a slightly taller boy was snatching Clay's kid away from me..</p><p>"Tubbo! are you okay? i told you to stay away from womens!--" the boy glared at me before a soft voice re-assure him. </p><p>"I'm fine tommy, don't worry beside h-he's not a women a-and we hit him by our ball. " Clay's kid glance up to me with nervousness in his gaze and our eyes met once again. taking the spark that radiates between the line of connection--i mean he is my kid too. </p><p>"Wha? - -wait... he is not a woman indeed! oh thank god!---i mean so sorry we hit you, come on tubbo say it too! " </p><p>"s-so sorry...umm are you okay?" the sub alpha boy ask, which i remember tubbo was the name clay gave, unconsciously making me smile lightly before i nodded at the worried tone.. </p><p>
  <em>'such a worry wart, just like his father.' </em>
</p><p>"I'm fine pup, just a little dizzy.." the words came out my mouth so neutrally easy that it surprise me but the radiant of a beaming smile from my own son made me forget everything as if it was all perfectly planned...</p><p>lit up across the beautiful scenary infront of me, i can perfectly see the resemblance of his father on him, that it almost made me tear up not until my thoughts got interupted by a thug on my sleeve by the same pair of warm hands.. </p><p>"umm.. if you--if you don't mind umm..can you play with us for a bit?" </p><p>
  <em>'Oh no-- i can't risk it, what if clay suddenly comeback?' i thought before awkwardly answering..</em>
</p><p>"i-im sorry but i need to g--" </p><p>"just for a minute? please?.." the sub alpha boy pleads and when big doe puppy eyes stared right through mine, how will i say no?</p><p>"i uh--f-fine.." </p><p>"Yey! Tommy he said yes! now we play, lets go!" the happy child exclaimed, jumping in his feet before running off to his friend excitedly, almost stumbling in his steps.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooff w-watch your step please." I worriedly utter before following the toddler behind incase something happen.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, i'm already screwed.</p><p>--------------------[within 30 mins. after~]</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy! Catch!" Tubbo shouted before the said male turn to him right at the time when the ball land directly at his prepared hands, instantly smirking when the ball was latch in his fingers before throwing it directly towards me which i absolutely miss to catch, perfectly landing to my shoulder before it bounced back towards the bush behind..</p><p> </p><p>A series of shouts from the kid tommy was instantly followed as i quickly apologize--i mean what do you expect? I'm not as energetic as both of them..</p><p>"Man You sucks!--"</p><p>"Tommy stop it, don't worry about it mister..umm..b-beautiful omega---i-i'll get it for you!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'B-beautiful..omega? Did i actually heard it right?--'</em>
</p><p>"Woah tubbo! my man, my brother--what did you just call him?" Tommy tease, making the sub alpha boy turn to red as he instantly denied--</p><p>"N-Nothing! I'm so sorry--i'll get the ball!right now--" tubbo stammer before running recklessly through the bushes.</p><p> </p><p>"Pff...silly kid." I mumble as i silently chuckle to myself while staring at the figure of my son, who was slowly dissapearing behind the bushes.</p><p><em>I</em>f only i could spend my time with you for a lifetime, i'll definitely savor it as much as i could possibly take...but i can't..because if i do, and i saw him again...Bad memories will came crashing back, and i don't want to remember..</p><p> </p><p>Cause i don't want to <em>hate</em> him.</p><p> </p><p>Clouded with my own thoughts when suddenly a shout from tubbo was heard directly behind the bushes where he left to, and almost out of instinct i was fast to jump right through just to see my son getting bullied by teenagers who was picking at his height as they toss the ball in hands up in the air so that tubbo can't reach it.</p><p>"Hey! Get away from tubbo!" Immediately tommy tried to help tubbo but was fast to get swat away by the much taller brats, as he stumble in the ground.</p><p>Almost instantly my gaze turn hazy just from the sight and before i know it, my dominating omega pheromones was out in the open, making all the three and almost some of the passerby flinch by the indimidating aura radiating and clouding the entire place.</p><p>
  <em>'this idiots, they just don't know whats coming to them.'</em>
</p><p>I felt my lungs speeding rapidly out of pure range and restraint when i demandingly growled..</p><p>
  <strong>"Leave my son alone."</strong>
</p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Tubbo are you okay?! Don't worry if i saw them again, i'll take revenge for you, they're asking for a war then i'll give them one--"</p><p>"Tommy i'm fine..i didn't get hurt--" tubbo reassure with a smile, grabbing onto his friends arms to keep him from doing something he will regret later, before the said male instantly cut him off..</p><p>"Still! They were making fun of you--i swear if they showed up again i'll definitely beat them to death!"</p><p>"You don't have to tommy, beside i'm pretty sure they won't come very often since they were too scared hehe..thank you kind beautiful mister!" Tubbo utter with his crescent eyes staring at me with a smile that i gladly return back, ignoring the long awkward nickname..</p><p>"Pfft tubbo you shouldn't call him that--"</p><p>"It's fine, call me whatever you want." I assure with a nod, because i feel like its still too soon for the boy to know my name.</p><p>"Whatever i want?, then...can i call you m-mom?"</p><p>------------------</p><p>"I--" the boy's request made me froze, as i panickly look for the right word to answer but before i could build any, a familiar voice called out, making me flinch..</p><p>"TUBBO! TOMMY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH!" Clay shouted, enough for us to hear, and the building panic from before just increases ten times as i saw from a far a familiar figure, with messy dirty blonde hair and sweats dripping down his face--it was obvious that he took a run to get here.</p><p>And as if, the paranoia i'm feeling was not enough, tubbo's face lit up and instantly run towards where his father was--</p><p>"DAD! over here!" the toddler shouted back while tommy followed with the same excitement.</p><p>And before Clay notice them i was fast to sneak away, as silent and unsuspicious as possible, dragging the hoodie from the back to cover my face and scent.</p><p>
  <em>'This can't be happening--i need to get away! Quick!'</em>
</p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>"you little--where have you two been?! i literally roamed the whole city just to look for you both and you where just here?!" Clay exclaimed with a mix on his tone between getting worried and grtting angry.</p><p>"b-but dad, we're fine there's this male omega who--" tubbo tried to reassure his father but the elder instantly beat him to it, not entirely listening.</p><p>"save it for later tubbo,we're going home. Now, both of you follow me--you literally don't have any idea how worried-sick i am earlier, and you tommy! What would willbur say to me, if something happen to you?!"</p><p>"But s-sir we are really fine--"</p><p>"No. i don't wanna hear another word from any of you, we're going home."</p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A beta was silently taking the time of his life, surrounding himself with silence and utter peace while reading and examining pile of important files in his home office, when suddenly he was startled by door slamming open, revealing a sweaty omega who was panting hard with his hands in his knees to catch his breathe..</p><p>"Yo! dude are you okay? you look like you just ran a marathon or something, here drink water.." he suggest but instead of taking the reached-out bottle, the omega just swat it away before exclaiming between breathe's...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"i saw--i saw him sapnap.............I met our son!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha! you thought---i mean so sorry(‘-’*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A glimps of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap is the BEST friend you could ever had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this chapter is actually based on the idea of one of the awesome readers goes by the name 'Shirien Kazura'----so sorry i don't know how to mention your name or if i can even but i hope you see this and umm..i'm looking forward to what you think😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"George eat your food.." Sapnap sighed for almost a billion times now for a good full minute--completely distracted by the omega who just blankly stared at his untouched food..</p><p>"i'm not hungry." George answered that finally made the beta snap--</p><p>"The hell?! Don't give me that crap, you've been acting like this ever since you came back yesterday and you should know you're completely worn out from sleep deprivation---i mean don't get me wrong, i didn't particularly know what you've gone through but i know how great impact it is to finally met a part of you for...so many years but DUDE! Atleast take care of your health jesus!"</p><p>"I'm fine sapnap, beside i just couldn't sleep last night but that doesn't concern tubbo here--"</p><p>"Oh come on! We both know you wanted to see him again" sapnap exclaimed, putting his spoon on his plate with a clank.</p><p>"I don't--i actually don't, i don't want to see him sapnap!" George shouted, slamming his palms on the table with the same irritation, making the beta sigh once more..</p><p> </p><p>"George, look at me..." the omega instantly met the beta's sharp gaze before nick continued..."Listen...i'm a liar. So i can tell the difference between a good lie and a bad one. Now let me ask you again...."</p><p>Sapnap stood right infront of him, almost towering over the omega if not because of the little height gap between them before he continued..</p><p>"do you want to see him?"</p><p>George slowly lowered his head before hesitantly answering..</p><p>"N-no.."</p><p>"alright thats it.." sapnap throws his hoodie towards the male omagas face.." hide your scent with that just incase, cause were going to see him.."</p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap! Are you insane?! What if clay see us?!!" George panickly shouted to the beta whomst seated in the drivers sear of his own car, waiting but still not starting the engine as he silently listen to the omega in his passenger seat.</p><p>"Don't worry he wont, he's not even here.." he finally answered but before geore can even ask, a call interupted the two..</p><p>"And what do you mean by tha--"</p><p>Sapnap shush him, bringing his index finger infront of his lips before he answered the phone..</p><p>"Yes clay?" George breathe hitch, hearing the name from the beta's mouth, mentally panicking while he instinctively purse his now trembling lips into thin line.</p><p>"Sapnap are you free, today?" George heared the man from the other line ask making him flinch as sudden familiar feeling bloom from his insides. <em>oh how that voice just affect him so much.</em></p><p>Sapnap just glanced at the omega who was too focus to not make any kind of noise that can trigger the alpha in the call before he answered.."yeah..what's up?"</p><p>"Oh i just need to ask you another favor, can you drive tubbo to kindergarden cause i--"</p><p>"I know dude i got it, i'll be there in a minute--are you still at home?" The beta didn't let the alpha finished before he instantly asnwered without hesitation.</p><p>"I uhh..no, actually i'm in a business trip right now--" Clay answered wuth slight confusion but Nick just casually cut him off then again..</p><p>"Perfect! Okay, i'll go get ready now....right bye~"</p><p>"Oka--" and just that sapnap hang up, instantly turning to the omega who finally let out a breathe before the beta rejoiced--</p><p> </p><p>"Alright! I guess i don't need to do anything at all--Let's Go!"</p><p>-------------------</p><p>"By the way..before we see tubbo umm, don't tell him i'm his birth mother..please.." George utter without turning to face the beta whomst currently driving..</p><p>"Why? Isn't that the whole plan?" Sapnap ask with a frown etched in his face without leaving his eyes on the road ahead.</p><p>"No. Eventually for sure it will get to clay and it'll be risky..just--just introduce me as a normal bestfriend of yours or whatever"</p><p>"Ugh fine! thats what i'm good at anyway, <em>lying...</em>"</p><p>George sigh, leaning back in his seat..</p><p>"You know i owe you a lot sap, and i'm really greatful for all of that--for all of the things you've done for me--"</p><p>"yeah yeah i know gogy <em>thats what friend are for</em> isn't it?, now quit being a drama queen we've got your kid waiting.." sapnap interupt making the omega chuckle at his words..</p><p>"You're right, thank you though.."</p><p>"Anytime~" sapnap winked and they both combust in laughter after.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>"Sappynaps!" A sub alpha called, gaining the attention of the two who was just about to get out of the car..</p><p>George instantly froze, seeing the familiar small child run up to them with a smile before suddenly the boy gasp in surprise seeing again the omega who played with them just the other day.</p><p>"MR.PRETTY! You're here too!"</p><p><em>'oh god please dont call me that now--' </em>george mumble in his head before he tightly brace for whats gonna come--</p><p>The beta beside him broke into laughter..</p><p>
  <em>'Omff..i guess there it is--'</em>
</p><p>"Pfftt..h-he called yo--" george elbowed the beta in the side of his stomach, cutting him off..</p><p>"I know--Shut.Up.."</p><p>"Yeah but still pfftt--"</p><p>"What are you doing here??are you uncle's friend?" Tubbo ask the omega with excitement, ignoring the beta who was restraining his laughs meanwhile keeping the eye contact with the omega who just gave him an awkward smile before answering but the beta was fast to cut him off..</p><p>"I umm--"</p><p>"He's name is Gogy tubbo, your sappynaps friend, i ask him if he could accompany me today thats why his here now, i didn't know you two know each other already, i should've known." Sapnap glance at the omega with a smirk gaining a roll in the eyes instead.</p><p>"Oh we met at the park the other day! and he played with us but tommy always says that he sucks at playing balls"</p><p>George choked. Saliva caught in his throat, with eyes getting wider than normal caused by the child's statement, meanwhile sapnap burst, filling the air with laughter, as the omega shrunk pitifully in embarassment..</p><p>"Uh why is uncle laughing? Did i say something wrong?" Tubbo innocently ask yet the omega just can't find the right answer to say, thats why he chooses the best option--<em>say nothing.</em></p><p>"That's far out of context i---pfftt sorry tubbo, its okay you did nothing wrong, i guess george here is just not really good at <em>ball---</em>ouch!" George give him the elbow again, purposely hitting the side of his ribcage that made him silently scream between laughter..</p><p>Secretely so that tubbo won't notice, before he turn to his child with the most innocent smile he could give..</p><p>"By the way aren't you going to kindergarder now pup? Should we go?" He suggested and the sub alpha's eyes instantly lit up.</p><p>"Are you coming with us too?! Awesome!"</p><p>"Of course! Now shall we?" George offered his hands and the sub alpha instantly grab it as he exciredly jumped in his feet..</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"W-wait you know how to drive are you?" Sapnap mutter in pain while clutching the side of his stomach, still not getting over with his laughter before george turn to him with raised brow and sassily says..</p><p>"And who says i'm gonna drive?"</p><p>"Oh f*ck, what did i even expect--oof my bone is cracking--" sapnap whisper to himself, silently cursing at the omega. </p><p>------------[20 seconds inside the car]---------</p><p>"Are you okay uncle nick?" They heard tubbo ask worriedly behind the back seat as both the adults glanced at each other before answering the toddler..</p><p>"Oof--i mean, better than ever buddy, don't mind me Ha ha--"</p><p>"Yeah don't mind him, by the way are you good back there, pup?" George followed glancing at the rear view mirror, noticing how uncomfortable the sub alpha back in his seat..</p><p>"Y-yeah definitely......just a lil lonely i guess--but i'm fine!"</p><p>George sigh seeing almost the lie out of the kid, he can almost see himself in him..almost, if not by the strong scent of an alpha radiating over the boy.</p><p>"Sapnap can you pull over for a second?"</p><p>Without being told twice, sapnap went straight for the side, slowly and safely settling the car before the omega instantly leave his seat just so he can accompany his son in the back...</p><p>Tubbo was confused at first but when he saw the omega open the back door of the car and sit directly beside him, his eyes instantly sparkle in joy..</p><p>George just chuckle at the face, patting gently the soft brown fluffy hair with his warm slender fingers, emmiting a purr with a radiating wide smile from the toddler.</p><p>"Do you still feel lonely now?" George ask while the beta start the car again..</p><p>"Nope. not when you're here with me now.."tubbo shake his head followed by a giggle..</p><p>"Gogy!, can you be tubbo's friend?"</p><p>
  <em>'My child. i can be more than just that--'</em>
</p><p>"Of course! I can be your best of friend if you'd like!" George answered cutting his thoughts.</p><p>"Oh tommy is already my bestfriend..b-but you can be my favorite person, i like you already..so umm.." tubbo answered, almost whispering the last part but the omega clearly heard it, making him giggle to himself.</p><p>"I can take that pup, beside you can be my favorite person in the world too.."</p><p>
  <em>'you already are anyway, my boy..'</em>
</p><p>"You and Dad can be my favorite person then, Yey!"</p><p>George froze, remembering the alpha that made his smile almos drop off..</p><p>
  <em>'Of course i can't be his no.1, when i can't even be a good parent, and tell him straight on that i'm his mother--'</em>
</p><p>"You know what, thats cute but i'm just gonna say this ride's gonna take long so how about you play minecraft with gogy here for that minute--" sapnap suggest, noticing how blank the omega was as he tried to change the subject..</p><p>"Gogy!, you play minecraft?" Tubbo ask with sparkling eyes while staring straight to the omega whoms't just gave him a small smike before answering..</p><p>"Well yes, why? Didn't think i can?" George was fast to change his demeanor, instantly picking up to the said game he's definitely good at..</p><p>"C-cause you don't look like one" tubbo honestly answered making the older gasp, taken aback at the statement.</p><p>"Ooooohhh!! You're being roasted Gogy!" Almost at cue, the beta exclaimed yet george just smirked at the two..</p><p>"Oh just you watch. Let's do pvp."</p><p> </p><p>After that they silently played with determination in there eyes, with george to prove and tubbo to enjoy his life with little time he could play with one of his now favorite person.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Yet not even half minute of the game, George instantly sabotages the sub alpha, getting slightly reckless with his skills but when he was down to half a heart, with great power he boost the toddler's avatar out of the ravine behind him, which the other didn't even realized.</p><p>&lt;[Tubbee fell from a high place]&gt;</p><p>"Noooooo!!"</p><p>"Yeeess!! I won!" George rejoiced, punching the air with his fist.</p><p>"What?! How?" Sapnap ask in disbelief, almost averting his eyes from the road.</p><p>"He push me into a ravine, and i was in half a heart too.." tubbo sadly answered while starong at his red screen.</p><p>"Dang, thats just unlucky--"</p><p>"Well i told you so~" the omega smugly exclaimed, giving the toddler a light ponk from his side that emmits a soft giggle.</p><p>[Em not good at details but thats the best you can get from me i'm sorry--i suck at this😂]</p><p>-------------------[ Not a minute After°°° ]</p><p>"By the way George, before i forgot..there's someone i wanted you to meet, someone that is very important to me apparently.." Sapnap said with a straight face, without glancing at the omega who was absolutely stund in his seat, paranoia slowly kicking but sharply shrug it off..</p><p>"More important than your mom?"</p><p>"Well close to that? But they're both important to me--"</p><p>"Okay...but it depends, do i know this person?" Now nervouse for an answer, george wish its someone he hasn't met before...</p><p> </p><p>But sapnap just keeps on scaring him.</p><p>"Umm...maybe?--but chill, he's cool..he can hide a secret~"</p><p>"....i don't know about this sap--"</p><p>"George....trust me. He won't tell a thing." The beta spoke sternly and surely as he simply sigh, finally convincing the omega in the back seat.</p><p>"Alright fine--wait who are we talking about exactly?"</p><p>sapnap just smirk, meeting the nervous eyes of the omega through the rear view mirror before anwering with a chuckle..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My fiancé."</p><p>----------------</p><p>&lt;New Character achieve!&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm actually crying i haven't updated for a while. I've been piled up of homework, i'm sorry..i hate my life--</p><p> </p><p>POV:You end up here listening to a 16 yr old b*tch, whining for his dear life..</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry in advance for this..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>